Forceful Father Leads To Love
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: Sakura wants to not hate her father for leaving her mother six months after she was born, but she's finding it hard for her. The worst days for her, are when she has to go on her daddy-daughter dates... especially this one. What is Sasuke's plan to help?


**Forceful Father Leads To Love**

I'm finally out of the house, and away from my mother!! Don't get me wrong! It's not that I don't want to be around her, it's just that I don't like seeing her in the state she's in, and it makes me incredibly mad every time I see her like this. To see her crying over my good-for-nothing dad. He had left her when I was six months old, and yet, even though he didn't want my mom, or want me, he still demands that we have father-daughter dates. The worst part is, I can't demand missions for the day he comes for our Father-daughter dates, cause he always comes on random days, I never know when he comes, until he sends someone to come get me.

As I reached the bridge I saw my 21 year old best friend, Naruto Uzumaki, my 35 year old sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and my 21 year old... um... what is he to me?... uh... my... _other_ teammate, Sasuke Uchiha. About a month ago, Naruto had _finally_ managed to convince Sasuke not to destroy the village, that it no longer matters that he killed the elders and Danzō. Because Sasuke had no where to go, and no goal -except to rebuild his clan- he had to accomplish, he came back, somewhat reluctantly. The one thing that hasn't changed about him, is that he still has the same attitude as before... actually, that has changed too, now that I think about it. He is so much more uncaring, emotionless, and hardly says anything. When we were 13, I thought that with how little he spoke, that was barely saying anything... well, I was wrong, compared to how much he says now, he used to say as many words as a person who can't stop talking...

Today is the day he was officially back on team 7, much to the protest of his previous team, team Hawk I believe it was called. Actually, the two men, Juugo and Suigetsu I think they were called, didn't protest at all, in fact they encouraged it. The red haired woman however, Karin might have been her name, was the one who ranted and raved. Team Hawk got to stay here without any punishments, because once Tsunade found out what Danzō and the elders did, she had felt pity and didn't think he -meaning Sasuke- deserved to be punished, but it was mostly because she was protecting the village, she didn't want Sasuke to destroy Leaf.

Of coarse, Sasuke still thinks we're weak, we can all see it in his eyes, with the way he looks at us, but he looks at me like that the most. That's what makes me want to punch his lights out, he thinks we are _so_ inferior to him, that he is the strongest person alive. His ego is about 2x the size of Konoha, oh how I would _love_ to knock his ego down to size, I would also like to take about 10 blows to his pride, I can't wait till the time comes when I can either prove him wrong and laugh in his face about it, or where I can send him to the hospital. I mean, I know he is powerful, probably even more so than Naruto -not including the Kyuubi's power- but I'm sure I could hold my own, once I was 16 -after I had already completed my training with Tsunade- I had decided to train on stuff that _didn't_ include medical jutsu... and I have become a force to recon with... or at least that's what my friends have told me... yet all of this strength and power dwindles down when it comes to my father...

"Hey Sakura-chan." I heard Naruto's matured voice speak to me. I looked up and smiled a fake smile, but he saw right through me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I mumbled as I averted my eyes, but he seemed to understand, and he looked down at the ground too.

"It's your mother, isn't it?" I briefly recognized Sasuke turning his head to look at us, but my attention was on Naruto. Naruto and I are such good friends we consider each other brother and sister, and of coarse, my mother had wanted to know who it was that held such a high place in my heart, so she wanted to meet him, and it definitely didn't take long for my mother and Naruto to become great friends... The one thing I don't like about Naruto, is his ability to know just what exactly is wrong with me at the moment.

"Yeah..."

"She'll be okay, right?" Kakashi-sensei asked, and I nodded my head. There were occasions where my mother would meet Kakashi-sensei, but there weren't too many times... She liked him, she thought he was a good teacher and great friend, but most of all, she was happy to know that there was at least _some_ kind of father figure in my life... one that I _actually_ liked and appreciated.

"What's wrong with your mother?" Oh my gosh!! The mute speaks!! He actually has vocal chords!!!

"She is..." I hesitated, then when I opened my mouth to speak, I struggled to find the right word. "Uh... sad..." he raised an eyebrow, but said no more.

"Well, I think we should get on with it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, we have an S rank mission, we are to assassinate-" Kakashi-sensei was interrupted by a familiar man walking up to me.

"You know what I'm here for." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Sakura, you don't have to go, we could just go on the mission and forget he's here." Naruto said.

"No she can't, he has a right to-"

"She is over 18 years old! You guys don't have a say! She does!"

"Do you guys really want to break his heart, he hardly sees her-"

"Well that's his fault!! If he dies cold and lonely, I could care less, he brought this upon himself!!" I yelled out.

"Why you insolent, little-"

"It'll do no good name calling." Kakashi broke in.

"Oh, and who are you to speak? You're nobody but a replacement!" Kakashi winced, but only barely. "He won't leave, you know, not until he sees you."

"He told you this?" I asked.

"Yes, and you know, if you keep him waiting for long periods of time, he might just make his stay permanent, then you won't need a replacement. Actually, I'll just go tell him you won't be coming, then he'll stay here for the rest of his life." The man smirked and turned to leave. I sighed heavily.

"Fine, I'm coming." I walked with the grumbling man who was somewhat disappointed at not being able to tell his master I would not be coming. As he had me sit down in a booth at a fancy restaurant, I dismissed the fat, bald-headed man. Not 5 minutes later _he_ appeared and sat down.

"My my, how you've grown." he acknowledged.

"You saw me just last year." I answered with no emotion, it's normally like this, I show no emotion, while he shows it all.

"And what a long year it's been! So how have you been?"

"Fine."

"And your mother?"

"... Okay."

"Have you got any husbands in the last year?" husbands? As in... plural? What does he think I am?! A whore?!

"No."

"Any boyfriends?" I wanted to growl at him, but...

"No." I didn't.

"Good, I don't have to worry about my baby girl being taken advantage of." My fists clenched at my sides, he has no right to say who I can and can't marry or date! He has no right of knowing if I had been taken advantage of or not!! And he definitely didn't have the right to call me 'his baby girl'! But I didn't say a word about it.

"And what about you? Do I have to worry about any kids and their mothers you want to leave on their own?" I spoke harshly.

"Don't you take that tone with me!" he somewhat yelled, but he took a few deep breath and calmed himself. "Actually, I have a bit of news for you..." I instantly became cautious.

"What...?"

"I have a fiancée." I sighed, I thought it was going to be terrible.

"Okay... and I care why?" I noticed his fists clench slightly, but he soon relaxed his hands.

"We should order something." I narrowed my eyes, he's avoiding the question. I looked at the menu and picked the first thing I saw, as I put my menu down, I waited about 5 minutes before a waitress came to take our orders, then both of us waited another 5 minutes before my '_father_' had finally decided. Once she had our orders and walked off, I turned to him.

"Well, you haven't answered my question yet." he sighed.

"Well, you're going to be the of maid of honor-"

"What?!?! If you think I am going to be a made of honor to some sleaze I don't even know, you've got something coming!" I lost my cool and stood up "You're even more crazy if you think I am even _attending_ the wedding!!" he glared at me, stood up, grabbed my arm in a bruising hold, and pushed me back in my seat.

"Sit down!" He ordered. "You don't have a say in it! Vanessa wants it, so she'll have it!"

"She doesn't even know me!"

"But she will." he smiled. "When you come to live with me, she'll become your new mother, you wont need that b-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _when_ I come to live with you? Nuh uh, no way am I moving to live with _you, _and besides, I just happen to like living my _real_ mother."

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice to that either."

"Mother has rights! While you only have visitation rights, you can't take me." I said smugly.

"That's why I have lawyer, we are going to go to court."

"And what makes you think they will grant you custody?"

"When they find out that I have only seen you twice every year, and only once last year, they'll think she was not allowing me to see my own daughter, and they'll take away her custody rights, and make _her_ the one with visitation rights... actually, with luck, she won't have _any_ rights to see you at all." I couldn't argue my point any further, I knew exactly how the jury would see the situation, and it was just as he said... he would have custody rights... "Oh, wait a minute! I almost forgot to mention to you about Jake."

"Jake, who is Jake?"

"Your betrothed." he said casually.

"What?!"

"Well, since I am your father, and am going to have custody, I have a say in who you marry, and I choose Jake." I ground my teeth, I have to find a way out of this, and it has to be before my father gains all rights. Sadly, he's right, it's been some odd tradition... if the father and mother were married, then if at least one parent approved, I could marry whomever I wished, but if they were divorced, or weren't even a couple at all, then the one with custody rights got to say who I could and couldn't get married to... and I couldn't argue with that either...

"Well... I won't leave the Leaf! Not to go to your wedding, _or_ to see this Jake guy!" he laughed a little. Then the waitress appeared and set our plates down.

"Oh, my Princess!!" I growled, but he ignored it. "You won't have to! We are moving here!!" he said happily, then began to chow down at his food as I gasped.

"What?! No!! Don't you think you've done enough, just you visiting 2 times a year is too much, and now you're going to be here 24/7! This is terrible!" his face went red with anger, and the next thing I know, I have four gashes on my cheek as he had swiped his hand at me, with his fork still clenched in his fingers. Blood trailed down my cheek as I glared at him, and his eyes widened.

"S-Sakura, I-" I left before he could finish his sentence, I went to my house to get necessities for the mission, not even bothering to wipe my cheek off. I then went to the gate, knowing they had probably just left. As I got there, I saw that I was right. Upon recognizing I was walking with them, they turned around, and immediately Naruto's attention went to my cheek.

"Where is he?!" I grabbed his arm to prevent him from going to find him.

"Lets just go on with this stupid mission." I needed to vent. He nodded, but still looked angry.

"I'm going to kill him when we get back! He's tortured you all these years, and now he has finally reached abuse! I can't believe the nerve of this man! I am gonna-"

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Her father who else- ow!" I pinched his arm and glared at him, it's none of Sasuke's business, it became none of his business when he left 8 years ago.

"Your father did this?" he referred to my cheek, I smiled bitterly.

"Isn't he just wonderful!" I rolled my eyes and continued ahead.

* * *

I had definitely vented, I _love_ assassination missions, especially in cases like this. And I got my wish by the way, I had definitely knocked Sasuke's ego down a bit, especially when I had killed more people, and killed faster than him. But that was only because I had a lot to vent... On any normal day, he probably would have killed more than I did... As we walked back in the Village gates, Sasuke asked an unexpected question.

"... What has happened since I've been gone?" we all stopped in our tracks, but I eventually broke the silence with a harsh voice.

"It's none of your business! You lost your rights to know what happened to us, the day you left!"

"Sakura!"

"What Naruto?"

"He's part of the team again, he deserves to know."

"No he doesn't! He's allowed to know what is currently happening to us! But not what has _already_happened to us."

"Well, considering 'he' is a thing that happens continually, he has the rights to know." I looked down.

"'He' is now a permanent thing."

"What?!"

"He is moving here." I said. Naruto then started to mumble incoherent words.

"Sakura." Kakashi-sensei spoke.

"What?"

"If you wont tell Sasuke, we will."

"What?!You're supposed to be on my side! You're my father!!" I can't be sure, but it looked like he was smiling.

"A father doesn't always agree on his daughters choices... for example... your boyfriends..."

"Lets leave them out of it." I pouted and crossed my arms, of course he had been right about all of them...

"Father?" I heard Sasuke question.

"Well, as you know, we all have certain bonds with each other," I scoffed.

"Don't you mean, as he **used** to know?" Kakashi-sensei continued on as if I hadn't spoken.

"Well, mine and Sakura's grew to be a father/daughter relationship. She was the daughter I never had, and I am the father she always wanted." Sasuke nodded.

"Other than that, Kakashi-sensei's life, while you were gone, hasn't done anything." Naruto spoke up.

"Sadly, it's true." Kakashi acknowledged. I laughed a little.

"Actually, Naruto... I think you're forgetting Shizune..." I said as Naruto laughed.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei and Shizune kind of have a thing... but Kakashi-sensei ruined it when they got in a a fight-"

"I did not! We got in a fight when she made a fuss over nothing!" Kakashi-sensei defended himself.

"Shizune wanted Kakashi-sensei to give up on his Icha Icha, cause she figured she was all the entertainment he needed, and when Kakashi-sensei refused, well, they got in a fight and they haven't spoken to each other in two years, though you can see that they want to... Other than that... his life has been pretty uneventful."

"They're both being immature." I said.

"She started it."

"My point." I said as I referred to what Kakashi-sensei had just said.

"Well, I'm going to go give the Hokage mission details." Kakashi-sensei said as he disappeared.

"Anyways! My life has been great!" Naruto shouted and I smiled. "After I returned back to the village-"

"Returned?" Sasuke questioned.

"He left not long after you did, to train, he was gone for 2 years." I answered.

"Well, once I returned, you already know about how we searched for you, and the troubles we had doing so, man if I could get my hands on Sasori, I would-" he did a little gesture with his hands that could only be described as ringing Sasori's neck "I mean, how dare he stab Sakura!"

"I've gotten over it, but apparently Naruto hasn't."

"Actually, I didn't know." Sasuke stated, if he wanted to know, then how come he's so emotionless?

"Yeah, when Gaara was kidnapped, Kakashi-sensei and I went after Deidara, while Sakura and Chiyo went after Sasori, though Sakura killed Sasori, Sasori had stabbed Sakura. See?" He lifted up my shirt and showed the scar I had on my stomach, of coarse I blushed, but not because of the scar, it was because he lifter the shirt so high, he let my breasts show, I immediately pulled my shirt down, and he went on. "The wound probably would have killed someone else though, but Sakura had kept the sword where it was, while healing herself with the blade still in place." I looked away and missed Sasuke's reaction.

"You give me way too much credit Naruto, I would have died had Chiyo not been there."

"No, I don't think I give you _enough_ credit." I rolled my eyes and looked back at him.

"Anyways, you were talking about your life, remember?"

"Oh yeah!" he instantly became animated again. "Like I said, you know all about how we went after you, but during the times we were back here in Konoha, Hinata and I hooked up." I laughed.

"If Hinata found out about how you used the words 'hooked up' she would beat you with a rolling pin." his eyes went wide

"Please don't tell Hinata." I smirked sadistically.

"I think I have just found myself a piece of blackmail."I laughed. "Anyways, continue with your story." he nodded hesitantly, then went back to his story.

"Well, I could go into great detail," that for sure. "But I'm just going to give you the short version, after 2 years of us dating, we got married at the age of 18, and now, we have a little one on the way!" he sounded so excited.

"Actually," I spoke. "I forgot to tell you, she's uh... having twins." if I thought he couldn't be any happier, I was wrong, he was glowing now, but soon his face grew somewhat mad.

"Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I said I forgot!" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have to hurry and get back to her, bye guys!" He took off, I laughed and waved.

"I don't think I've ever seen him run so fast." I laughed again.

"What else has been happening?"

"Uh... well.. oh, you'll never guess who Ino is married to." he raised an eyebrow.

"Ino... she got married?" I laughed a little.

"Hard to believe huh? Anyway, she got married to Chouji." he turned to look at me with raised eyebrows. "I know, shocking right, imagine our surprise when he walked right up to her in a cafe and kissed her. Well, she is pregnant too, not only that, she also has two children already."

"Never thought of Ino as the-"

"Married and motherly type?" he nodded. "Yeah, neither did everyone else... Shikamaru is engaged to Temari-"

"Isn't she the Shukaku containers sister?"

"Yes, and he isn't the container anymore, and also, his name is Gaara." I said a little snappily. "That one was a little shocking to us, but at the same time, it was obvious this was going to happen. Um... oh yeah! Neji and Tenten are dating. When that was announced, we all said 'Finally!' at the same time, it was really irritating how they wouldn't admit their feelings, kept glancing at each other, blush and look away. We had tried many times to hook them up, but they had yelled at us, and we figured we had to wait and let them do it on their own." I tried to think of something else, and what immediately came to mind made me a little sad. "Um... Well, Kurenai has a 6 year old child."

"Who is the father."

"Asuma, but... he died 6 years ago..."

"Oh..."

"Well, I can't think of anything else to talk about..."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What have you been doing?"

"Mostly training..." I sighed, it wouldn't hurt any to tell him of what he missed out on... "Not even a month after you left, I had asked Tsunade-sama to be her apprentice, she had accepted and immediately started to teach me. Ino had gotten jealous not long afterwords, and wanted to train with me, or coarse I had fun teasing Ino that she would be my junior." his smirk looked curiously like a smile, but I just dismissed it and continued on. "After Naruto had come back, both he and I were to do the bell test again, to see if we were... uh... worthy, I guess you could say, to be on team Kakashi, it didn't take long for us to pass, but little did we know, that Gaara was fighting, and getting caught that very moment..."

"So Konoha and Suna formed an alliance?" I nodded.

"When we had gotten there to help, I had immediately gone to work on extracting poison from Kankuro, Gaara's brother, that Sasori had injected in him, and I got to working on creating and antidote also. Afterwords, team Kakashi set out with one of Suna's elders, named Chiyo, she also just happened to be Sasori's Grandmother." his eyebrows raised a little. "Because Sasori was a master of puppets and he used 100 puppets in the fight, Chiyo had decided to use me as a human puppet, and her skills combined with mine helped to defeat him, I don't think I would have lived through it, had Chiyo not been there, especially with my stab wound."

"How did you come to be stabbed, why didn't she pull you away?" he wasn't concerned, just curious.

"He had gone after Chiyo to kill her, so I stepped in the way to act as a human shield-"

"You seem to do that a lot." my mind showed me a flashback of when we were 13 and the Shukaku was aiming for Sasuke, but I jumped in the way. I smiled a little.

"Anyways, while he was distracted, Chiyo stabbed him in the heart, and as a reward for defeating him, he told us of a spy within Orochimaru's ranks-"

"How did you survive?"

"Chiyo had helped me, along with the antidote I had made."

"Who was the spy?"

"I'm getting to that." I laughed a little. "As we caught up with Naruto and Kakashi, I tried to heal Gaara, but I found out that he was already dead, there was no saving him at that point. Chiyo, however, had given the last of her energy, and so, her life, to revive Gaara. I didn't even know her all that well, and yet, for some reason, I was really affected by her passing... I remember her telling me not to give my life up for an old woman, and how she told me that one day I would surpass my master... well... she was right about that..." I laughed a little.

"How long did it take for you to surpass her?"

"I only surpassed her when I was 18, so it took me 5 years. Anyways, after we had returned home, we had left again, not too long after we had returned, on a search for you. We had to leave Kakashi-sensei there, cause he was still bedridden after using his Mangekyō Sharingan-"

"He has the Mangekyō?"

"Yeah, through... unknown means. But like I said, we had to leave Kakashi-sensei there, and had another fill his place, his name, or, at least, his code name, is Yamato, and though he was just filling in, he has become a close friend, along with Sai, the reason he was on our team, was because the mission required a three man cell, and he was chosen from root."

"At least it was someone who wasn't completely weak that took my spot." I rolled my eyes.

"When we met up with the spy, we were shocked to see it was Kabuto." his eyebrows shot up. "Yeah, it was unexpected, but he was actually a spy _for_ Orochimaru, not spying _on_ Orochimaru-"

"This situation sounds awfully familiar." I reached out and took hold of his had subconsciously, but was surprised when he grasped mine back, I soon got over this, and continued, but didn't let go of his hand.

"I was knocked out when Kabuto was slammed into me by Naruto. When I awoke, Naruto was was in his four-tailed form, I went up to him to try and help, but he had attacked and injured me, it wasn't much, just a scratch on the shoulder. I thought it best not to tell Naruto how it happened, seeing as how he wouldn't remember, but he somehow found out... Anyway, Sai had helped us find out where you were -though we thought he was betraying us at first- and well, you know the rest." As I thought of what happened while we were there, a pout formed on my face as I crossed my arms.

"What?"

"I still haven't gotten to fight you, Yamato stepped in the way that time, and I haven't had my chance." I could even _hear_ the pout in my voice. I saw him smirk slightly.

"Tomorrow during training." I looked up at him and smiled.

"Great!" I clapped in excitement, but once I let my hands dangle back down, I had the urge to grab his hand again... but there would be no reason to do that... so I just ignored the feeling.

"What happened after that?"

"Uh... let me think...oh yeah! There was that whole dilemma with the Twelve Guardian Ninja-"

"I heard about that, what was your part in it?"

"Mostly healing, but I _did_ battle a woman who was... um... I think her name was Fuen. She had trapped me in a unique genjutsu. However, I had already analyzed Fuen's attack patterns, then thought up a counter maneuver. I then tricked Fuen into revealing herself, allowing me to strike her. I killed her with the Cherry Blossom Impact. After that, the problem with Hidan and Kakuzu occurred, that was when Asuma died..." I looked down at the ground as I remembered when he was alive, then the tears collected in my eyes as I remembered the funeral, I suddenly felt a hand on mine, I looked up at Sasuke, but found he was looking away from me, I smiled a little, and curled my fingers around his hand.

"I hadn't heard he had died."

"Yeah... Um, anyways, after that, there was the Three-Tailed Beast mission, Shizune, Hinata, Ino and I had tried to seal the beast, but Orochimaru's forces had kept interfering, Ino and Hinata blame themselves though, mostly Ino, though I've tried to tell them it was Orochimaru's fault."

"Why do they blame themselves?"

"Well, they believe that if only they had had more control, we would have sealed the Beast. Hinata was struggling to keep going the way she was, and Ino had ended up breaking her concentration, I had encouraged her to get back up, and that she could do this, and either my encouragement worked, or she didn't want to be outdone by me, but either way, she got back up, and when we failed in our mission, and had others take our place, I've tried to tell them it was all Orochimaru's fault... they didn't believe me though..."

"You always put others before yourself and the mission, it seems like."

"I can't help it, it's my personality."

"I wonder when you'll put yourself before others..."

"I wonder when you'll put others before yourself." I countered, he looked over at me and smirked.

"Don't hold your breath."

"I won't."

"What happened next?"

"Well, once we had found out you had killed Orochimaru, we went on another search search for you." I paused to remember the details of what had happened, and I laughed.

"What?"

"Well, when we went on our search, Kakashi-sensei sent us with two dogs each, and now that I think about it, I had passed your teammate with red hair, though I didn't know it at the time, and we were so confused with how we were headed strait for your scent, and it had suddenly passed right by us." I laughed again, and he smirked. "After that, we regrouped, and tried to go after you again, cause Kiba had smelled your scent, but we were stopped by... uh..."

"Can you not remember?"

"F.Y.I I have _perfect_ memory, I just don't know what to call him... he has two names after all."

"Then say them both."

"Okay, we were stopped by Tobi/Madara. At first I thought he was using a genjutsu or a clone technique, but after Hinata had said his chakra remained in one place, and had just managed to escape Shino's bugs, I figured he was removing parts of his body from existence. When he had finally left, we tried to go to you, but Madara, or Tobi, or whatever, had already taken you away."

"That was when he had told me about Itachi, and about the elders and Danzō, he was also talking about the Uchiha's history, and why my clan was plotting to take over Konoha."

"Hm..."

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You know something."

"Maybe..." he narrowed his eyes and it looked like he was thinking about something, then he spoke.

"You know, I was a little surprised when he told me his brother willingly sacrificed himself-"

"I don't believe that, I think Madara killed his brother out of greed." Sasuke smirked, and I realized I had just told him exactly what he wanted to know. I hit my forehead.

"So you _do_ know something. How do you have this knowledge?"

"I... I... uh... Well, once we had returned home," I continued with the story to try and avoid the questions. "We had learned of Jiraiya's death." I lowered my head again, but kept going. "Of coarse, Naruto was distraught, but he went about yelling at Tsunade, saying it was her fault. I was shocked though, when he told me he would have revenge." I looked up at Sasuke. "Sound familiar?" Sasuke looked away. "Anyways, I had tried to decipher Jiraiya's dying message, but was interrupted by Pain attacking the village. I had immediately went to save some villagers, but afterwords, I went to the hospital to heal injuries, and to defend the building."

"Putting others before yourself again."

"It's a medics job."

"No, it's a medics job to keep him or herself healthy and alive, so that later, him or her could take care of the injured."

"Whatever. After Pain had destroyed the Village, Katsuyu had been the one to save me. When I see the Village in ruins, I call for Naruto to return to save everyone. After he returned, I could only watch as he tried to defeat the Six Pains. I was worried when I saw him enter his six-tailed state, but was shocked afterwords, when Hinata had risked her life to save Naruto, because she loves him... that was the start of their relationship, when she had said she loved Naruto. I healed Hinata, and watched as Pain, defeated and converted by Naruto, revived all those who had died during his attack. It wasn't long after that, that we found out Danzō had become the new Hokage."

"What had happened to Tsunade?"

"She was... in a comatose state... because of the death of Jiraiya."

"Oh."

"Yeah... Anyways, we had also learned that Danzō had ordered you to be executed as a missing-nin. We tried to think of ways to get Danzō to change his mind, but Kakashi advised against it. While we were asking Sai about Danzō, two Kumogakure ninja showed up to tell us about your so called crimes, then demanded information on you. I uh... I um..." I don't want to tell him what had happened... well, there wouldn't be any harm in skipping a few parts, he wont know the difference. "Naruto had decided to tell them the information they wanted to know." Sasuke, sensing I was leaving something out, turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you skip something?"

"Nothing important." to me. "Afterwords Naruto, Kakashi, and Yamato had gone to the Land of Iron to ask for forgiveness for your crimes." I then thought of what had happened next, and edited out a lot of info that was personal. "Sai, Kiba, Rock Lee and I had gone to the land of Iron to tell him we had made a decision to go after you again-"

"You edited again."

"Again, not important."

"Or there is something you don't want me to know."

"Either way, I am not going to tell you. Anyways, I then told Naruto I loved him and told him to give up on his promise-"

"You didn't love him though, did you?"

"As a brother, yes, in any other way? No."

"What was the promise he made to you?"

"After you had left the village, I asked him to bring you back, believing him to be the only one to be able to do it, and he promised that he would. He had continually held onto the promise till he finally convinced you to come back." Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Naruto knew I was lying, then said that he had his own reasons for hunting you down, not just because of the promise he made. I then stormed out of there cause I was mad at him, then I asked Kiba and Lee to help me find you. When Kiba finally got a lock on you, I told everyone to stop, then I tried to set off a smoke bomb that would knock them out, but I couldn't do it cause Sai interfered. And with a little bit of struggle from Sai, I had managed to set off the smoke bomb, and went on my way. And you know what happened next."

"I'm not regretful of what I tried to do, but I'm not proud of trying to kill you either." he spoke, but I just chuckled a little.

"That's alright, to be honest, I didn't want to join you, and the reason you saw me hesitate in trying to kill your teammate, is cause I was thinking of ways to kill _you_ instead. That was my original goal, not to help you." he chuckled a little. "And I'm not regretful of what I tried to do, but I'm not proud of trying to kill you either." I repeated what he had said previously.

"You actually put yourself before others that time."

"Actually, no I didn't, I did it for Naruto and the village, but mostly Naruto."

"Why for Naruto?" oh, that's right, I edited that part out.

"It doesn't matter. We already know that once Karin was healed, she went to find you, and let her stay cause you needed a medic, and that Madara had came and gotten you before anything could happen between you and Kakashi-sensei, after that, we took a break for 5 years, until last month, obviously."

"What about your father, and the boyfriends Kakashi spoke about."

"Oh, well, the boyfriends were a kind of side thing, they weren't really important in my life, so I left them out. But I have had quite a few boyfriends, all of which Kakashi warned me of certain qualities about them, I, of course, didn't believe him, but soon found out myself. Some were dumped, some were banished from the village, they were the ones that were ninja spies, some were hospitalized, a lot of which haven't woken up, and some were... ahem... killed." his face looked wickedly amused.

"The ones that you dumped, what did they do?"

"They were the ones that either cheated on me, used me, like saying 'hey look at my trophy' I did take joy in watching how 'their trophy' dumped them in front of everyone they were bragging to, and one of the other reasons I dumped a few of them, was cause they used me to make their ex-girlfriends jealous." his lips turned up into a smirk.

"And the ones that were banished?"

"Well, like I said, they were spies, and besides, I really didn't care for them enough to try and protest, I just watched them go." now he was smiling, but only just a little.

"The ones that were hospitalized?"

"Well... one of them was an accident... he happened to be part of the ANBU, and wanted to train with me... I sort of, kind of, accidentally crushed his collar bone, he thought I was mad at him cause we were going through that awkward break up stage, and he thought I was punishing him," Sasuke's small smile went up just a little bit more. "The other guys that were hospitalized were _way_ to possessive, and I had ditched them quite a few times, a lot of them had assumed I was kidnapped and picked fights with some people who 'looked suspicious'," I made air quotes. "And they ended up at the hospital, pretty broken up, some in coma's who have already woken up, and some in coma's who have as of yet to wake up."

"And the ones you killed?"

"Um... actually, Kakashi-sensei had killed two of them, I killed the rest... um, they died cause they tried to either kill me, or rape me. The ones Kakashi-sensei had killed were when I was 14, and I wasn't as strong as them, they even gave Kakashi-sensei a bit of a hard time, the only way to get them to stop, was to kill them... sadly. The others that I had killed, I was acting on self defense. So I wasn't blamed for anything." Sasuke was now smiling a smile I haven't seen in about 14 years.

"You sure know how to pick 'em." I pulled my hand harshly out of his and stomped ahead of him, making him laugh, no, he didn't chuckle, he was actually laughing, but that only made me even more mad. Suddenly I found hands grasping onto my shoulders.

"Let go of me Sasuke!" I growled.

"It was only a mere fact, you still haven't told me of your dad." that instantly made me go calm.

"Well, what do you want to know?" he made me turn around and face him, where he put his hand on my cheek with the cuts from the fork.

"Well, what kind of father is he, and what about your mother?"

"Uh... where should I start?"

"The beginning is always a good place." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, that would probably make more sense. But I warn you, I won't go into detail, I am going to make this as short as I can."

"I'm not going to push you to talk about something, or some_one_, you don't want to talk about."

"Um... well... when I was 6 months old, my father left my mother and I, cause he didn't want a family, yet he demanded father-daughter dates. At first I loved those days, where I would finally get to see my father again, but as I got older, I understood more and more why he wasn't in my life, why he wasn't there all the time, and why I only saw him twice a year. He was a traveler, but not to see different sights... actually, I guess you could consider it different sights, he loved looking for different woman, that is a hobby I guess you could say. On more than one occasion, a woman who was pregnant, would come to Konoha, the woman would be carrying my half brother, or half sister. A lot of the times, the mother would get an abortion, or wouldn't be able to carry the child, so it died within her. Sometimes, the mother herself couldn't handle it, and the mother would die, and my brother or sister along with her. Through all these woman that kept on coming, and kept on coming, and wouldn't stop, each and every one would make me hate my father more and more. But there was this one woman, she was healthy, she acted like a second mother to me, she was so excited to be able to have me as a sister to her child, and her and my mother got along so well, they never had a fight. They seemed like sisters every time I looked at them."

"Your mother was happy?"

"Yeah, she really was. Anyways, she was able to carry the child, and the child didn't die within her... but, when she actually had the child, we don't know what happened, but it was as if her body couldn't handle the actual _birthing_ of the child... she had died in child birth... And the child lived. When my second mother died because of the child my father had given her, I didn't think my hatred could reach any new heights... but... it did. My mother and I took care of the child, and he had just turned two, we were so happy, we thought nothing would happen, everything was going to be fine... but no, about two days after his birthday, he caught some fast working sickness, one that the doctors, nor I had ever seen, I couldn't stop it, and I was so mad at myself that I couldn't stop it!" I sighed. "... December 15, 2005, 11:21 p.m. He had passed away." tears trickled down my cheeks as I remembered that day. "I remember how much I had fought to try and keep him alive, with his last breath, he had looked up at me, and smiled, then said 'evewyting wiw be alwight sis.' then he smiled even bigger, and his line went dead." my legs collapsed under me, but Sasuke had caught me, and brought me to the same bench that looked awfully familiar. He had a hand around my waist, and kept me pulled into his side.

"You don't have to continue Sakura."

"Well, the father-daughter dates continued, I would sit there and not show any emotion, I know shocker right?" he smirked a little. "And he would look as if nothing bad could ever happen to him, he was always too happy for me. And today has been one of the worst father-daughter dates yet." Sasuke's hand went to my cut cheek. "No, that's not why, I could care less that he did that. For starters, he is marrying some sleaze, I didn't care about that information, till I heard that he was forcing me to be her maid of honor, he then told me I would be moving in with her, and that she would become my new mother, and before he could insult my mother, I broke in and told him that 'I happen to like living with my _real_ mother', we had then gotten into a fight about who holds custody, he said he was going to go to court, and he would make the jury believe my mother was keeping me away from my father, and that he would have custody rights from now on... and he's right... that _is_ how the jury would see it... my mother will be so lonely, and heartbroken." Another tear rolled down my cheek, but I didn't let any more fall. "Afterwords, he told me that I am betrothed to a guy named Jake, and he was forcing me to get married once he has custody."

"Don't you have a choice?"

"No, it's an odd family tradition, if both of my parents were married, and both didn't like the guy, I couldn't marry him, if one agreed but the other didn't, then I could get married, it would just be without the opposed parent's blessing, and of coarse, I would be able to get married if both agreed. But, if the parents of the child is divorced, or was never married in the first place, then the one with custody rights had the ability to say yes I can, or no I can't marry whomever it was I chose, and they are aloud to force me into a wedding, as long as they believe it's the best choice for me. And if all this isn't enough torture, my father has also decided to move back here to Konoha, I voiced my thoughts on the matter, and he swiped at me, thus the fork marks on my cheek..." the tears that were there, and was holding them back, had flooded over and raced down my cheeks to see which one could fall first. I looked up at Sasuke. "Please Sasuke. Please tell me how to not hate my father." he stared into my eyes for a moment.

"I can't, not only do I not know how to tell you to not do that, but I'm not exactly sure I want you to not hate him, it's no more than he deserves."

"Well, if you can't do that, then please tell me how to get out of this situation, and it has to be before he gains custody."

"When is he going to court for that."

"... I have no idea... but I want to do this withing the month, just in case."

"You could move to one of our allied villages, but you wouldn't do that, would you." I shook my head.

"The only thing I can think of, that will get me out of _all_ of this, would be to get married, cause once I get married, not only can my father not demand me to get married, but he can't have custody, cause getting married is considered to be the first of my own life, of the life where I have to support myself. But I don't want to get married to some random guy, nor be completely unhappy, I could always get a divorce right after, but the man would have to agree to it too, otherwise it wont go through..."

"You should get some sleep Sakura. You look tired." I sighed and nodded.

"See you tomorrow."

"Hn." I walked off laughing, it never gets old, does it?

* * *

"Hey Sakura!"

"Hey Naruto."

"Uh... Sasuke filled us in on what's going on with your father."

"Then why are you smiling?" He was smiling as if he had just heard some funny joke.

"Well, one of the reasons is because you had said he had no business in our lives without him, and according to him, you told him everything."

"Not _everything,_ I left a few things out."

"Yeah, he gave us a brief summery of what you told him. And you had edited, and you told him it wasn't important when he asked you about it. When in fact, they were very important, maybe not extremely important, but still pretty important."

"Not to me... wait... you didn't tell him, did you?!"

"No... I know that what you left out was really personal, and if you wanted him to know, you would have to tell him yourself." I smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"And what is the other reason you were smiling?" Instantly, that exact same smile flashed on his face.

"You'll find out soon enough." I raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

"We should get to training." Kakashi-sensei said as he had suddenly appeared along with Sasuke.

"I'm fighting Sasuke!!" I yelled and Sasuke smirked a little, I ran up to him and grabbed him hand, then pulled him with me to a training ground. "You promised, and I'm just making sure you can't go back on that promise."

"I want to know just how strong you are, so I'm not opposed." I smiled, but soon wiped all emotion from my face as I got in battle stance with a kunai.

"Ready yourself Uchiha-san." I said in a firm voice, he smirked and got into battle stance with a kunai poised. "Aaahhhhhh!!!" I cried out as I ran after him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry!! I know I've already said that, but still.... I am so so so sorry."

"Relax Sakura, it's not that big a deal."

"Sasuke... I just broke your wrist, fractured the other, ruptured your Achilles tendon, dislocated your shoulder, stabbed you in the exact same shoulder, slashed you across the stomach, then I-"

"Yeah Sakura, I know my injuries, I don't need to be told, besides, you're not much better than I am, you probably have just about as many injuries as I do." He was right, I had a kunai shoved into the middle of my thigh until it reached my bone, then it was dragged down to my knee. I had a broken ankle, 2nd degree burns on my left arm, a numb stomach from a slash I had received, but thankfully, I had stopped it from going further, I then had one of my shoulders crushed, along with my throat, but I healed that one almost immediately, other than that, there are a few cuts and bruises here and there. I immediately went to healing his injuries. I had fixed everything. Then I went to mine, and fixed myself up, but didn't have anymore chakra by the time I got to my foot, I guess that will just have to heal on its own until I get my chakra back. I then saw Sasuke kneel in the position one would to propose, and he then pulled me to sit on his knee.

"What are you doing Sasuke?! Let me-" he clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I can't do this, I'm not the type to do something like this." he mumbled to himself, then reached into his pocket and brought out a little box. My eyes went wide... no way... this isn't... I picked up the box and opened it... it is... I looked at him.

"Wha...?"

"You can choose a date." I smiled a little.

"Aren't you supposed to ask me something first?" he looked like he was thinking.

"So when are you going to marry me?" I laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"That's probably about as good as it's going to get." he nodded slightly. "Alright." I nodded and he took the rings (both the engagement, and the wedding ring), then slipped them on.

"Perfect fit." I heard him mumble.

"Where did you get it?" I asked as I was looking at it.

"It was my mothers." my eyes grew wide.

"What?! No no no, I am not wearing these rings, this isn't right, it was your mothers, and it shall remain hers. I can't take this-"

"Sakura, it's alright."

"No it's not, I mean-" he had kissed me, it was a short, chaste kiss.

"Sakura, I _want _you to wear it." I looked in his eyes and sighed, my resolve breaking.

"Okay." they were very beautiful rings, the engagement ring was a pure silver band (they were simple, but very beautiful) with a diamond strip going across the front diagonally, and with a ridge surrounding the diamonds on both sides. It was the exact same for the wedding ring, except, there was a singular diamond that stuck out on top of the strip of diamonds.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course! It's gorgeous!! but... why are you doing this?... we don't love each other..."

"Right now, I'm trying to help you out of this situation, but afterwords, well... we can work on the... '_love_' problem." I laughed, he said the word love as if it were poisonous.

"Well, as much as I like sitting here, I have to get up and go home." I stood up, but I had somehow forgotten all about my foot, and I fell right back down.. or, at least that's what _would_ have happened had Sasuke not caught me. He gathered me in his arms, and started walking.

"Hey, you don't know where I live!"

"No, but you'll need help until you can heal yourself." I blushed, I never liked to feel helpless, and the fact that he just pointed it out, made me pout.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?!" I heard Naruto's voice. We -Sasuke- turned around, and we saw Kakashi-sensei standing there along with Naruto grinning like an idiot... actually, that makes since, it's no wonder he can smile like that... considering he is an idiot... most of the time anyways.

"I'm taking her to my apartment, she needs help."

"Jeez, just proposed to her, and she's already moving in with ya!" I blushed.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Kakashi-sensei said.

"And don't do anything I _would _do." Naruto spoke, then laughed as they both disappeared. Sasuke just shook his head and continued.

"Wh-What are you doing?" we were interrupted from our activity of doing nothing, again, but this time, by a girls voice, we looked to the left, and saw the girl... I am almost positive her name is Karin... anyways, we saw her standing there.

"Karin, we're busy." If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sasuke sounded beyond annoyed.

"With what?" She persisted

"I'm helping Sakura."

"With what." she repeated.

"She has a broken ankle."

"Well, why can't she fix it?"

"Cause I don't have any chakra left." I broke in.

"I didn't ask you, I asked Sasuke."

"And this is getting annoying, so I don't care who you asked... are you done with your questions?"

"Where is he taking you?"

"... uh..." how will she react if I told her? Of coarse, Sasuke didn't think of this, either that, or he didn't care, cause he spoke next.

"I'm taking her to my apartment." I say her hands clench, along with her jaw.

"And what's wrong with her house?" she said through her teeth.

"She will need help with her broken ankle."

"And why can't you take her to one of her friends."

"They're all busy with their partners." I spoke.

"Why do we need to answer these questions? It's none of your business." Sasuke said. She just 'humphed' and started to look away, when her eyes caught a shiny piece of silver around my finger.

"_What_, is _that_?" Sasuke looked down and smirked

"It's called an engagement ring, it's what one wears as a way of showing she is getting married."

"..t...to whom?" I knew she was trying to keep her anger in check, but it wasn't working too well.

"To me." her nails dug into her palms.

"I... I have to go." she was still angry, as she started walking (for some reason, it was towards us) she had gotten a kunai out, and slashed Sasuke's hand that was holding my legs, making me fall, but I had instinctively tried to balance myself, meaning I landed on both feet. I winced and started to collapse, grabbing the thing nearest to me... Sasuke's shirt. As I hit the ground, something landed on top of me, making me feel winded. Sasuke looked at me with an amused expression.

"I knock the breath right out of ya." he chuckled in humor.

"Ha ha." However, I didn't find it that funny. I then felt an aura that was even more mad than I would have thought. And apparently, Sasuke just realized it too, cause he smirked, leaned down, and kissed me. At first, it was just lip-to-lip contact... but after a minute of so, I can't exactly say it was an innocent kiss... We heard a growl of anger before the angry aura started to fade, signaling Karin had left.

"Come on." Sasuke said as he stood up and held out a hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me up into his arms, and headed to... well, where ever it is he lives at...

"Actually, Sasuke, we need to go to my mothers house, I want her to know about us getting married..." he shrugged and nodded.

"Which way?" I pointed, and he took off that way.

As we got to the front door, we heard sobbing. My eyebrows scrunched... this didn't sound like a stressed out sad sob... this sounded... devastated... What's wrong, what had my father done to my mother now?!

"Go in." I spoke, when he didn't, and just looked at me, I yelled. "Go in!! he opened the door, and we saw my mother sitting on the couch crying over what looked to be a letter... or something. "Ma... what's wrong?" I asked somewhat hesitantly, she looked up with and excited face, but when she saw Sasuke, she had the sad face again.

"Is this Jake?"

"Jake... wh-" And suddenly I understood, this was probably a notification from the court, about what and when, and there was probably a letter about what my father wants to happen _after_ he has custody... "No mom, this isn't Jake," She looked down and sighed, relieved. "This is Sasuke Uchiha." She nodded. "My... Finacée." her head snapped up.

"W-What?"

"He's going to help me get out of this terrible situation with father."

"Aw...well... that's nice and all, but... what about _after _you are married and get out of this situation?"

"We were planning on staying married."

"You guys... love each other?" Sasuke and I looked at each other, blushed, and looked away.

"No..." My mother smiled.

"Right..."

"But Sasuke thinks we can work on that afterwords."

"Of coarse you can. Of coarse I'm going to help with the wedding, and we have to hurry! It has to be before next month on the 22nd," I'm assuming that's when she has to go to court. "We have to pick a cake, flower arrangements, where it's going to be, who is going to be there, we have to make invitations," me and Sasuke looked at each other as she continued to talk, then back at her. "Oh yeah! And your dress, oh my, you are going to be so beautiful!! I can just imagine-"

"Mother!! Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"No! But not only do we have to think about the wedding, but we have to think about your honeymoon, and then my grandchildren! Oh they will be so adorable!" me and Sasuke were so shocked, we hadn't thought of children yet, and because of the shock, Sasuke ended up dropping me, making me land hard on my rump... that definitely broke me out of my stupor.

"Ow..." I started to rub my sore butt. "Mom, children really _is_ going too far."

"No no no, I'm not getting any younger, you need to have your own children soon, you are 21 after all."

"Yeah ma, I know, but we have to leave." Sasuke bent down to pick me up, then walked out the door. "See you later ma!"

"Okay... And don't forget to work on giving me my grandchildren!" my face turned scarlet once again.

"Goodbye mom!" we -Sasuke- then made our way to his apartment, where he set me down on his couch. He was slightly smiling as he turned to walk in his kitchen. "What are you smiling about?" when he came back in, he set a mug down on the table, and from the smell of it, it was tea.

"I... I like your mom, she's very... nice." he chuckled a little. "You know... maybe she's right, we should get started." he took a drink of his own tea to hide the laugh that spilled through his lips.

"Sasuke Uchiha is a... pervert?" he chuckled again.

"It's possible... under the right circumstances... besides-" I decided to finish for him.

"It's one of your goals." he nodded. "Well, that goal can wait until our wedding night then!" I crossed my arms and stuck my nose high in the air.

"Of coarse, that was what I planned anyway." he then left me and went to where I'm guessing would be his bedroom, leaving me to my thoughts...

~1 ½ months later~

"You may kiss the bride." The words were lost on us, for we had already started to kiss, we could hear the relived sighs, the 'finally' and the cheers of our friends, and we could see the camera's flashing behind our eyelids. We soon parted and walked down the aisle again, this time we were leaving though.

"Do we have to go to the reception?" I whispered to Sasuke through my smile.

"Sadly, yes." he answered, he then picked me up, and not two minutes later, we were in a clearing in the forest, the place where our reception was... it was a perfect circle. The moon was shining down on the clearing, and there were strings of lights that were strung along the trees, they helped to make the clearing not only look illuminated, but more dream like. There were delicate streamers that were made of clear beads, but had little crystals dangling off of the streamers. The streamers connected together in the center of the clearing, and were tied to the trees. The center of the streamers, where they all met, was pulled up, like a cone, and was somehow suspended in mid air... probably a jutsu... it really _was_ like a dream...

Suddenly there was soft music playing, I rolled my eyes, but smiled none the less. He held out his hand... it was time for the first dance. I took his hand and we started to dance. I looked down at our feet in amazement, them back at his face.

"You know how to dance?" he chuckled.

"Of coarse... my mother taught it to me when I was young." I nodded in understanding, then set my head on his chest, doing my best to ignore the 'awwww's' and the flashing camera's, the only person here that was angry, and hated this, was my father, and Sasuke, my mom, and I all enjoyed it too.

"Okay, okay!" My mothers voice broke in, then I noticed the song had changed... I didn't even realize... "Now it's time for the father and daughter to dance!" she sounded excited. I smiled, then went over to him and held out my hand, as we went to dance, another sappy song played.

"How do you feel now that you're a married woman now?"

"Different... but at the same time, I feel the same. I'm happy, but cautious, and a little bit afraid, but other than that, nothings wrong."

"Hm..."

"Well, you never approved of anyone before, why are you okay with Sasuke?"

"Because he has proved himself." I raised an eyebrow.

"How-"

"It's none of your business Sakura, it's a man thing." I laughed.

"I love you dad." I immediately felt him grow kind of stiff as he became uncomfortable.

"Uh... yeah... right... me too."

"Hey! It's supposed to be a father-daughter dance!"

"And I _am_ dancing with my father! His name is Kakashi Hatake! Not Sanoo Shiwal!" I heard him start to protest then heard a slap and a muffled voice, someone probably clapped a hand over his mouth. I smiled and went back to dancing peacefully with my father. As soon as the song ended, I was twirled into another pair of arms.

"I can't believe you're married, you were supposed to wait till you were 30 or something, you're so young, you can still back out of this." I laughed a little.

"Naruto, you're the one who said yes, and gave us your blessing in the first place."

"I know, I know, but I didn't think I would feel like this..."

"You know... technically I'm older, so who are you to tell me I should have waited, you got married at 18!! two months after your birthday!! It should be _me _telling_ you._" he laughed a little.

"Yeah, I'm probably just overreacting.

"Probably." we then enjoyed dancing with each other, until I was then, pulled into another set of arms, then after that, it was another, then another, and another and another, until I had dance with everyman here, except my biological father. I was then pulled into another pair of arms. "Goodness gracious! I'm not a rope, and you can't play tug-of-war with me!" I heard a deep voice laugh.

"I will play tug-of-war with my wife any day." I looked up and saw that it was Sasuke.

"Oh... uh, Sasuke... sorry, I have been pulled into multiple pairs of arms, and I'm getting tired of it, I thought you were someone else." he smirked.

"Obviously.

"Oh shut up." I pouted. He then started to twirl me backwards, and started dancing, and nudging me backwards slowly, until we were in the forest, and were by a lake.

"Have you seen pictures of us yet?"

"No, have you?"

"Yes, and although I am not one for pictures, I have to admit, I like these ones. Look." he pointed to the water, and I looked in. I saw myself in my pristine white strapless dress that had a veil material wrapped around my torso in ruffles, the cloth that covered my breasts were beaded with clear beads. The bottom half of my dress flowed out around my feet in a semi long train, it had elegant designs trailing along the edge of my dress, and there was a little bit of cloth on the front of my dress that was pulled up slightly and sown by a small beaded design... it gave it a twisting kind of look. My eyes then trailed to the hands that were wrapped around my waist, then trailed up the strong, tuxedo covered, arms, and saw a handsome face, with hair spiked back perfectly, a small smile was gracing his lips, the ones that were grazing right behind my ear, I looked at the perfectly pointed nose, the fair complexion, and his closed eyes... we looked like the princes and princesses you would see in movies, or the ones you would read about in stories.

"We look like royalty..." he chuckled. "This isn't how it's supposed to be, I'm supposed to have a boring life, a normal wedding, and a life I didn't want. I'm not supposed to have a fun life, with an extraordinary wedding, and my dream life." he frowned a little as I looked down.

"That might be for others, but I'm sure you've deserved it Sakura."

"But-but-"

"If anything, _I_ should be saying that, not you." I sighed, then looked back up at him.

"Come on, if we don't get back, my mother will send a search party."

"Fine, but as soon as we reassure your mother, we are gone."

"Alright." we made our way back, and the instant we stepped foot back into the clearing, we were grabbed by my mother.

"Okay! Now we have to take pictures!"

"You already got enough pictures, besides, we are going to be leaving."

"No no no! I am taking pictures!" She said firmly, I noticed Sasuke about to protest, so I spoke.

"Fine then, as soon as it's over, we are leaving mother."

"Of course!" Sasuke and I both heaved heavy sighs and posed the way our mother wanted us to, and suffered through the flashes of the camera.

"Finally." he exhaled in a heavy sigh, I just laughed.

"Oh no, don't be so disappointed, we can go back if you want." I said sarcastically and he shot me a glare. "So... where is the honeymoon." he smirked.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out."

"Does it have to do with trekking through the woods?"

"A little." I groaned.

"I'm sorry, I can't take it! I can't spend another moment in these heels." I lifted the dress up to show the white heels that looked like straps come from the base of the shoe, and braided upward until I met the loop that would strap the shoe to my ankle, the straps, and the braids had rhinestones encrusted on them.

"That's okay," he picked me up into his arms. "I'll be carrying you." he then took off running, I couldn't tell where we were going, cause everything was just a streak of colors as we flew by.

When we arrived, there was a river right next to us, and we were standing on sand, when I turned around, there was a small, two-story house sitting there, it wasn't anything fancy, or the best kind of house you could see, but it was a normal brick house, and yet, it was the most magnificent house I have ever seen (that probably only had to do with the fact that this was where we'd be staying though) and it was secluded... it was perfect. I turned to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Are you going to give me a tour of the house?" I smiled, he took me by the waist and led me inside, where he showed me around the small house, once it was over, we ended up sitting on the bed in the bedroom, on the top floor.

"There has been something bugging me ever since last month." my eyebrows furrowed.

"And what's that?"

"You had never answered my question when I had asked you how you knew about the Uchiha's past." I blinked a few times, before bursting out laughing.

"You've been curious about that this whole time? Why didn't you ask before?"

"I did." he said dryly.

"Sorry. Anyway, I knew because I sport a second soul." his eyebrows rose, before they then scrunched down in confusion.

"What's that have to do with it."

"Well... in order for another soul to be in my body, than the body it had previously belonged to, had obviously been killed. I don't exactly know how it happened, but I was told that the soul was sent to my body by some enemy of the soul. So I am the container for it. Anyways, because the soul is a spirit, it can make contact through to the spirit world, and well, because it believed that, for some odd reason, I deserved to know the truth about the Uchiha's and about Itachi, the soul gave me contact to Itachi, and of course the other family members, but I got most of the information from Itachi."

"Oh." he looked down, he seemed sad... Uh oh, I should have waited for some other time to tell him, now he's probably thinking about how they couldn't attend his own wedding... I put a hand on his cheek, and made him look at me. I then closed my eyes and directed the souls energy to him... this will be my gift to him... the ability to talk with his family one last time... his eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful, an hour or two later, he finally opened his eyes, and looked at me, then smiled... it wasn't a small smile either, it was the kind of smile he used to have before the massacre.

"That is my gift to you." I whispered. His smile seemed to get a little bigger, then he brought his head down to mine, and kissed me, he slowly started to lie me down on the bed, where we then shared our first night together.

* * *

I woke up, and was immediately tense, there was someone next to me. I looked over hesitantly and saw Sasuke laying there, with his arm draped across my stomach, sleeping peacefully. What is he doing here?... Last nights events suddenly flashed though my mind, and I blushed, but smiled at the same time. I put on my bra and underwear, then went to put on my shirt and pants, only... I didn't have any shirts and pants, the only things on the floor were Sasuke's jacket, tie, shirt and pants, and my dress and shoes were there too, but no... no other clothes. I looked around the room, there was no luggage, I went to the dresser and opened up every single dresser drawer, and I _still_ didn't find anything. I sighed and picked up Sasuke's white shirt. However, I didn't think to look in the bathroom.

I then went downstairs, and into the kitchen, and looked in every cabinet... this place was loaded with food... I started to make pancakes, but I also wanted bacon, so I made that too. Eggs and sausages sounded good also, I then started on making those. I wanted biscuits and gravy too, but that would be way too much food. After everything was done, I set it on the table, but then remembered something I had forgotten. I went to the fridge, and took out the tomatoes, then set them on the table. Just as I was about to sit down, some arms wound around my waist.

"Smells good." I smiled.

"Good. And I made sure to get tomatoes out for you." I could almost _hear_ him smirking in satisfaction. I heard my stomach growl at me, so I hurriedly sat down and started eating, he took that as his cue, and started eating too. I suddenly felt another aura, and it was mixing with mine. I looked up at Sasuke to see if he felt it too, but he was still eating. "Do you feel that?" he looked up at me and raised an eyebrow... okay, I'll take that as a no. I closed my eyes and concentrated on everything around us, then searched even further... there was no one here but me and Sasuke. I had an idea, but was somewhat hesitant to try it. I sent my chakra racing through my body, to search. And sure enough... it was as I guessed. I looked up at Sasuke, smiled, and continued eating.

"Are you okay?" he asked as we had just finished our food.

"I'm wonderful." he raised an eyebrow again.

"Okay... so what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong when I feel okay?" I demanded.

"Because you've been smiling at your food while you were eating it."

"I wasn't smiling at my food!"

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was... smiling at my... food. But it was for a good reason!"

"Okay..." I held my hand out.

"Send your chakra through my body."

"What?"

"Come on, do it. Seriously, I want you to do it, and tell me what you find." he brought his hand up to mine hesitantly, and did as I told. Once he found what I wanted him to, he stared at my smiling face in shock.

"You're... you're... pregnant." I smiled even wider.

"Yep!"

"Wow..." my smile started to melt off my face, but he soon smiled.

"I think it's a boy."

"Well I think it's a girl." I said, just for the sake of disagreeing with him.

"It's more probable that it's a boy, considering my family has always had boys."

"Actually, it's more probable that it's a girl, cause my family always has girls first, and then they have boys, and even when they are a single child... it was _still_ a girl." his eyes narrowed.

"It's a boy."

"Girl." I disagreed

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl."

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

And so continued the beginning of our married life.... and our first argument...

* * *

**I don't know if I should scrap this or not... I really like this story, but at the same time, I pictured it differently when I first had the idea... oh well.**

**If you want to see what the engagement/wedding rings, dress, and shoes looked like, the links are on my profile. If you don't want to see them, just let your imagination run wild :D  
**


End file.
